Gemini Reunion
by BabySnowAngel
Summary: A reunion between brother and sister along with action, friendships, and love! Now edited and better! Please R&R!


AN: I posted this story a while ago and am reuploading it. It's been edited (hopefully), and better than before! I like reviews! lol 

Disclaimer: I only own Carley and Joel and Kelsey and the plot I don't own gundam wing although I wish I did.   
  
  
  
  


**Gemini Reunion**   
**By Miyoko (BabySnowAngel)**

  
  
  
  


Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa sat in their seats waiting for the Geography teacher to start class. The teacher walked into the classroom followed by a girl. The girl had dark brown hair that fell halfway between her chin and her shoulders pulled back with two butterfly clips and sparkling sapphire eyes. 

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Please state your name, miss," the teacher said. 

"Carley Lowe. It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl stated. 

'Carley?!?' Quatre thought. 

"You may take the seat next to Quatre, and feel free to ask him any questions you have. Do you know who he is?" the teacher asked. 

"Yes, I do," Carley replied and walked over to the desk next to Quatre and sat down leaving a confused teacher behind. 

"Hey, cuz," Carley whispered just loud enough for Quatre to hear. "You miss me?" 

"I did. Why are you here?" Quatre whispered back. 

"I heard that someone was going to attack sometime soon. By the way, where are Heero and Duo?" she asked 

"They're in the other geography class. You'll get to see them next period," he replied. 

"Cool! You didn't tell the others about my training, right?" 

"Right. You and I are the only ones that know." 

"Good. If Heero or Duo knew, I'd be in deep shit." 

"I know, and I'm as good as a dead man if they find out I let you. Heero still doesn't know," Quatre said. 

"Know what?" Carley questioned. 

"That he is my third cousin." 

"Oh, when are you going to tell him?" she asked. 

"I don't know. I guess soon. Trowa and Wufei don't know anything about you." 

"I guess I'll tell them about Heero after class." 

"Oh, okay." 

They then grew silent listening to their teacher lecture about plate tectonics until the bell rang. Wufei and Trowa walked over to where Quatre and Carley were getting their stuff. 

"Hey, guys," Quatre said to Trowa and Wufei. Quatre turned to Carley and said, "This is Trowa and Wufei." 

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Carley Lowe," Carley said as they walked out the classroom and down the hall to the courtyard. 

"Do you by any chance know a Heero Yuy?" Wufei asked her. 

"Actually I do. He's my brother," she replied. 

"Heero is your brother?" Wufei asked with amazement. 

"Yes," she replied as she pushed open the door. 

"Excuse me, I have to pay a little visit to someone," she said as she looked at Quatre. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Okay, Carley," Quatre replied knowing who the certain someone was. 

Carley walked over to where Heero was talking to Duo, whose back was facing her. She decided to sneak up on him. Heero noticed her and got a surprised look on his face for a second. She looked at him and put a finger to her mouth telling him to keep quiet. He went back to his conversation with Duo as she slowly grew nearer to the braided boy. 

Carley hugged Duo from the back, arms around his throat, and whispered into his ear, "Hi, cutie." 

Duo spun around to face her saying, "What the he.....Carley!?!" 

"Did you miss me?" she asked. 

"Of course I did, Babe. Did you miss me?" he replied. 

"How could I not miss a cute guy whom I'm in love with," Carley asked, eyes sparkling even more. 

"I don't know. I mean I am the charming one." 

Carley giggled as she let go of him turning to Heero, "Hey, bro!" 

Heero hugged her, showing brotherly love that no one knew he possessed. "I missed you, Carley." 

"I missed you too, Heero." 

"Hey, guys, Do you want to come over to my house for dinner? My cousin is in town, and I want you guys to meet her," Quatre said coming up to the threesome followed by Trowa and Wufei. 

"Sure, what time?" Carley said giving Quatre a look. 

"How about 6 o'clock," he replied. 

"Okay," she responded. Her 'okay' was followed by everyone else's. 

"Great!" 

"What class do you guys have next?" Carley asked. 

"Science," replied Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. 

"Chemistry," said Duo. "What about you?" 

"I have chemistry, too," she replied. 

"Cool! Well we better get going. The chemistry lab is all the way at the other side of the school," Duo said. 

"Okay. See you guys later," Carley said starting to walk toward the door. 

"Bye," the others replied. 

"How come you never told us you had a sister, Heero?" Trowa asked. 

"I guess I never thought about it. I don't get to see her much though," Heero replied. 

"Why not?" 

"There is always a mission that I have to go on, and she travels a lot to do shows." 

"Does she know that you are a Gundam pilot?" Wufei asked. 

"Yes, she knows that we are all Gundam pilots," Heero replied. 

'Interesting......there is something strange about that girl, I can feel it,' Trowa thought. 

* 

"So, Carley, whatcha been up to?" Duo asked the girl walking next to him. 

"Nothing much. Boring stuff. How about you?" Carley asked. 

"Just the usual, missions, new schools, you know." 

"Yup. So what are we doing today in chem?" 

"We are supposed to be doing an experiment. I don't have a lab partner since there is an odd number of kids. So, ya wanna be mine?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"I dunno. Just thought I'd ask ya, babe." 

"Oh, Duo, you're so sweet." 

"Thanks, Car. Here's our class," Duo said as he opened the door to the chemistry lab. "I have to go ask the teacher something. You can choose a place to sit." 

"Ok, sweetie," Carley said as she walked over to a counter and sat down on one of the stools. She wasn't there very long when a guy came up beside her. 

"I'm Joel. You wanna be my partner, sweet cakes?" he asked with a smirk on his face. 

"No, Joel, I already have a partner, and never ever call me sweet cakes again. Got it?!?" 

"I don't think so. You're new here so you couldn't possibly have a partner yet." 

"Well, I do." 

"Who?" Joel asked 

"Duo Maxwell," Carley replied. 

"That girl! Ha! He knows nothing about chemistry and makes a complete fool of himself." 

"Don't you dare call him a girl or a fool! He is one of the smartest and sweetest guys I've met!! So get your own partner 'cause I already have one!" 

"I don't think so, babe. You're gonna be my partner whether you like it or not," Joel said as he grabbed her wrist. 

"Let go! Unless you want a knuckle sandwich!" She yelled. 

"Ooohh , Think you're tough, huh? I doubt you even know what a knuckle sandwich is," he said as he twisted her wrist a little bit. 

"Ow! That hurts! Now you asked for it! One knuckle sandwich coming right up!" She yelled, then punched him in the jaw sending him about ten feet back. 

"Don't mess with me or any of my friends unless you want to be black and blue all over," she said rubbing her wrist. 

'That bitch!' Joel thought as he rubbed his sore jaw. 

"Hey, Carley. Did you hurt your wrist?" Duo asked as he sat on the stool right next to her. 

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied then sent a death glare in Joel's direction (AN: Heero is her brother, what do you expect?). 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah." 

The rest of school was uneventful until the last bell rang. Carley went to find Quatre to ask him a question. She found him in front of his locker talking to Trowa. 

"Umm....Quatre could I talk to you alone?" Carley asked. 

"Sure. See you later, Trowa," Quatre said. They walked outside to the side of the building where they could be alone. 

"So, how are you going to do this?" Carley questioned her cousin. 

"I don't know. Just come over to my house in about an hour, and we'll figure something out." 

"Okay, see ya later then!" 

"Bye." 

An hour later Carley stood outside Quatre's front door waiting for someone to answer it. The door was opened, much to Carley's surprise, by Kelsey Winner. 

"Carley?!? What are you doing here?" Kelsey asked her. 

'Great. Why did she have to be staying here and answer the door. I thought she was still in London. I'll never get in. I'll try to be nice, but I don't know if I will be able to with the way she has treated me in the past.' Carley thought to herself. "Hey, Kelsey. Quatre invited me over," she said aloud. 

"And how do I know you aren't just coming over to bathe in our richness, you little poor scum?" Kelsey asked with a snotty tone. 

'Oh, I hate you!!' Carley was getting madder each second. "As I told you before he invited me over. And don't you dare call me scum!!!" 

"Ooohh....think you're tough huh? I don't believe you, so go home, you little rat!" 

'I want to beat her up! But if I do I'll never be able to step into this house again.' "I'm not the rat!! You are!! I haven't done anything wrong, but you have to go and call me names and call me a liar!! I'm leaving not because you want me to, but because I can't stand how you're treating me any longer! Tell Quatre that I'm sorry. GOODBYE!!!" Carley shouted. 

"Fine with me!! I don't care at all!" Kelsey yelled. Carley turned around and started down the steps. 

"And don't EVER come back!!" Kelsey yelled at Carley's retreating back. Quatre came into the foyer to see what all the screaming was about just to see his sister yell and then slam the door. 

"Who was that?" Quatre questioned his sister. 

"Some stupid salesperson that didn't get the idea that I didn't want to buy anything," Kelsey replied. 

"Oh. Tell me when Carley gets here, okay?" 

"Sure." 

* 

AN: Did u guys like it? please review and tell me! 


End file.
